nactabletopfandomcom-20200215-history
Wuelasselin
Survivor of the Spell Plague seeking the Stars of Io. Statistics Hit Points *Max HP: 90 *Bloodied: 45 *Surge Value: 22 *Surges/day: 9 Ability Scores *STR: 10 *CON: 16 *DEX: 18 *INT: 21 *WIS: 14 *CHA: 9 Defenses *AC: 28 *FORT: 24 *REF: 26 *WILL: 27 Attacks *Hit: +17 *Damage: +9 Derived Stats *Initiative: 12 *Speed: 6 *Passive Insight: 25 *Passive Perception: 22 Feats *Level 1: Jack of All Trade **+2 to all untrained skills *Level 2: Expanded Spellbook **One extra daily power per level *Level 4: Twist the Arcane Fabric **Use Fey Step on ally in a close or burst area or an arcane as a free action before the attack. *Level 6: Student of the Plague: Flamespeed (Faerûn) **Multiclass Spellscarred *Level 8: Novice Power (Spellscar) **Swap an encounter power *Level 10: Acolyte Power (Spellscar) **Swap a utility power *Level 11: Adept Power (Spellscar) **Swap a daily power *Level 12: Skill Focus (Arcana) **+3 to Arcana *Level 14: Improved Wand of Accuracy **Arcane powers using wands ignore cover (but not superior cover) *Level 16: ** Skills Carrying Capacity *Normal Load: 100 lbs *Heavy Load: 200 lbs *Maximum Drag Load: 500 lbs Languages *Common *Elven Powers Racial *Fey Step Class Features *Ghost Sound *Light *Mage Hand *Prestidigitation At-Will *Magic Missile *Touch of the Grave Encounter *Level 3: **Call of the Plague *Level 7 **Twist of Space *Level 11: **Cursed Grasping Air *Level 13: ***Mesmeric Hold Daily *Level 1: **Flaming Sphere **Phantom Chasm (Arcane Power) *Level 5: **Stinking Cloud **Fireball **Phantom Assailant (Arcane Power) *Level 9: **Zombie Minions **Burning the Plagued Bellows Utility *Level 2: **Feather Fall **Arcane Mutterings (PHB3 Skill Power) *Level 6: **Dispel Magic **Experienced Arcana (PHB3 Skill Power) *Level 10: **Blur **True Seeing *Level 12: **Spellfire Healing *Level 16: ** Rituals *Comprehend Language *Make Whole *Tenser’s Floating Disk *Endure Elements *Detect Secret Doors *Knock *Enchant Magic Item *Brew Potion *Hand of Fate *Object Reading *Leomund's Secret Chest *Arcane Lock *Disenchant Magic Item *Speak with Dead *Duplicate *Enchantment Transfer *Clear the Path *Arcane Mark *Arcane Lock *Leomund's Secret Chest *Duplicate *Phantom Steed Items Equipment *Weapon: *Implement: *Armor: Efreetweave Robe of the Archfiend +4 *Neck: Psyweave Cloak +3 *Head: Arcanist's Glasses *Hands: *Wrists: *Waist: *Feet: *Ring: Ring of Io *Ring: Consumables Gear Livestock Wealth Old List *Master's Wand of Magic Missile - Level 1 *Flame Wand - Level 8 *Defensive Staff - Level 1 *Staff of Elemental Prowess - Level 14 *Dragonslayer Longsword (+2) *Fireburst Armor Level 3 * Arcanist's Glasses Level 3 *Amulet of Protection - Level 1 or Cloak of Resistance - Level 2 *Potion of Healing - (x1) *Desert Rose - (x1) *Ritual Scrolls **Raise Dead (x2) **Passwall **Linked Portal **Speak with Dead *Lens of Discernment - Level 10 *Watchful Ruby Eye - Level 6 *Arcane: 500gp *Heal: 350gp *Nature: 200gp *Residuum: 11676gp *Camel *1177 Gold Background The Eladrin at the table moves with the grace of his kind, but his otherwise fair countenance is marred by several large, unsightly scars and pockmarks. He raises a small cup of some fragrant drink to his thin lips, puts it down and laces his long fingers together like an expert weaver. He fixes his eyes on you (you think, never can tell where those solid orbs of near-black are looking) and, without preamble, says “Tell me your dreams.” Wuelasselin (addressed as Wuel, pronounced “Vool”, when not speaking Elvish) began life much like any other eladrin born in Derandell. He took to magic quickly at a young age – not a prodigy, by any means, but talented in working his will on the energies of the world. Plague is not common in the Feywild, where health and vitality seem woven into the very fabric of being. When the yellowpox fell on Derandell, it took the eladrin completely by surprise. Besides the terrible fever, jaundice, disfiguring pox and pneumonia, yellowpox robs elves and eladrin of their ability to reverie, the meditative reflections which serve as their “dreams”, and the consequences of losing it are much the same: forgetfulness, dementia, insanity, and eventual death. Wuel narrowly avoided this fate by doing something that eladrin were never meant to do: he slept and dreamed. Reverie is like dreaming in how it refreshes the mind, but it is a controlled mental exercise. Its visions are memories or deliberate imaginings. Wuel dreamt things he had never seen nor wanted to see, and once he recovered, he found it impossible to convey to his peers what he had experienced. Hallucinations, said the healer, brought on by the fever and the medicine. For a while, Wuel believed her. When he returned to his magical studies, Wuel found that something inside him had changed. No matter how precisely he followed instructions and spell formulas, his magic would take on a slightly aberrant quality. Magic missles zigzagged to their target where they had once flown straight, light flickered in unintended colors, conjured flames took on strange designs. These changes did nothing to the effectiveness of his magic, but they disturbed his mentors and Wuel himself. He began to wonder if perhaps he hadn’t touched on something deeper in his illness. He decided to try to dream again. Though he had regained the ability to reverie, he began to deny himself of it. It took three weeks, all the while ignoring the pleas from his friends and family to give up this mad experiment, but he finally lay unconsciousness and truly asleep. And again, he dreamed. When he awoke, shaken but refreshed as though from a full night of trance, he realized that he had experienced something many Eladrin never knew existed. He began to study all he could about the “younger” races, the ones who dreamed regularly. He gained a new respect for them, being able to withstand these assaults of sensation night after night, even forgetting them casually after waking. He began trying to share what he had experienced with others, and encouraging other Eladrin to try to dream: “Reverie is our way, and it is a good way. But dreaming shows us that inside ourselves is something beyond our control, something we can never reach with our conscious minds. Other peoples see this, again and again, all their lives. Should not we, the Eladrin, experience this as well?” After several of the younger and more impressionable eladrin had begun to try to sleep (largely without success) the elders of Derandell finally had enough of this, and gave Wuel an assignment: the yellowpox epidemic had begun shortly after a caravan had passed through the town. Wuel was to track them down and discover if they had brought the pox, intentionally or otherwise. The elders agreed, without consulting him, that Wuel’s “personal stake” in the matter made him the best candidate for the job. Wuel is quite aware that the task was primarily contrived to get rid of him, but he doesn’t mind. It gives him the chance to explore the wider world, test his magic and learn more about this mysterious habit called dreaming. He has followed vague hints that the caravan went to Nentir, but it’s actually been about 150 years since the plague (he was around 40 at the time) and the trail is long cold. This suits Wuel fine: he is not particularly attached to his mission. If he happens to come across more information, he will follow it, but he suspects that if the caravan had anything to do with the outbreak it was purely accidental. Now he is looking to join an adventuring party in the hope of using his magic to actually accomplish something – and if he can convince his fellow adventurers to discuss their dreams with him, well, so much the better. Wuel has fair skin, white/gold hair and eyes that are solid orbs of deep blue, nearly black. Physically, he is mostly average for an eladrin; however, his severe, supernatural illness left him with permanent scars that can’t be healed (though they can be hidden or masked with magic): though not actually deformed, this does make him strikingly ugly compared to the fairness of most of his kind. He is about 190 years old. Wuel can only sleep and dream under extreme circumstances: most nights, he reveries like any other eladrin. He is no longer completely immune to magic sleep effects, though he is highly resistant to them. He doesn’t actually believe the contents of his dreams are relevant: the fact that he CAN dream is, he feels, more significant. ---- A Student of the Plague As he studied with the mage Nimozarren, Wuel encountered references in certain texts which lead him to learn about the Spellplague which once ravaged the world exactly during the period that the yellowpox fell on his homeland. The conclusion that what his brethren had called yellowpox was in fact a strain of Spellplague was an obvious one, corroborated by several accounts of similar symptoms. He has begun to wonder if the elders deliberately kept the information of the catastrophe and wider range of the disease a secret, or if they were truly ignorant and kept in the dark by the quarantining of Derandell during the outbreak. He also read of a lingering supernatural mark left in those touched by the plague, from which it is possible to draw power. He has begun to carefully experiment with controlling and channeling that power. Though he isn't yet comfortable calling on it in the heat of battle, in his off time he experiments with generating minor effects through a modified Prestidigitation spell. When he does, the scars on his face and body burn with a brilliant blue flame. Wuel has grown more comfortable with his spellscarred powers - if anything, they are slowly becoming an obsession. He no longer fears summoning the power of spellfire in combat, and indeed relishes the opportunity to demonstrate his unusual abilities to the fear and awe of his foes. Matters of Faith Like many wizards, Wuel was always more interested in his own magical studies than religious matters: while he would follow the teachings and ceremonies of his people dutifully, he was never particularly devout. Since his illness, he has grown quite disillusioned with the deities. Watching one's family and friends sink into gibbering madness and die horrific deaths while all the prayers and powers of their clerics do nothing will have that effect. While he still occasionally pays some lip service to Selune, he feels that Corellon, as the creator and protector of the eladrin, has much to answer for. Even after discovering that the contagion which nearly destroyed his home was merely a small symptom of a much larger magical calamity, against which none of the deities had much power, he still harbors some resentment towards the entire pantheon, born partly from survivor's guilt and partly from a genuine sense of betrayal - if nothing else, the infected who screamed for divine salvation could have been granted a quick death. As a result, Wuel finds the devotion of his traveling companions (particularly the intense dedication of Illustral) somewhat naive, even as he envies their conviction and the strength it gives them. Some rough experience has taught him better than to try to engage in theological debate, and he tries very hard to avoid the subject whenever it comes up: it rarely accomplishes any good and too often ends in broken arms. The Future Level-up Plans Level 18